Knife Fighting
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Overview Also referred to as Sanctioned Elanthian Knife Fights, or Helga's Back Alley Rules Knife Fights; Knife Fighting is a long running tradition within the Platinum Community. Its roots are derived from a game once called Falchion Frogger, which was a contest of bravery and guile as two opponents hurled a feras falchion back and forth at one another until a victor could be declared. It was the best of times, and a Golden Age of competition within Elanthia. But the Tides of Change inevitably erode all things, and with the onset of new mechanics such as EBP, a new game arose from the ashes and a new age began. Do you have what it takes to compete in this game of mortal combat? Are you prepared to reap the glory that victory ultimately brings? And feel the cold, flaming hot sting of defeat? We shall see... The Rules 1. The first to score three flares wins. 2. A flare always ends the round. 3. Death by flare results in automatic loss. 4. Death by means other than flare results in victory. 5. If you're so low level that you don't have the necessary HP to take a dagger hit while wearing plate armor, you'll be considered a troll trying to circumvent the system and you'll be dragged away to rot horribly and forever alone. 6. If its your first night, you have to fight. The Equipment Every combatant is required to wear at the very least a suit of augmented plate mail. There are two reasons for this. The main one being that it minimizes the possibility of death or severe injury from the dagger itself, as the goal of the game is to score via flares. The second reason is to offset the evade portion of the EBP mechanic. In an Officially Sanctioned Knife Fight, a freshly e-bladed dagger will be used by each opponent in order to assure the fairest possible outcome with the random nature of flares. If a competitor is too inexperienced to hold an e-bladed weapon, a drake dagger will be used in its stead. In a Helga's Back Alley Rules Knife Fight, any flaring weapon may be used. In many cases, some will even opt to use a weapon other than a dagger. Playing the Game The beginning of each round is decided by roshambo. The winner of the roshambo receives first strike. They get to swing until they score a hit on their opponent, and if a flare is not scored their opponent gets to swing at them until they score a hit. If neither opponent scores a flare, the next round begins with another game of roshambo. Remember, a flare always ends the round, and if a flare is scored on the first strike the next round begins. Any means necessary may be used to hit your opponent if you have difficulty doing so, and they must make themselves as easy to hit as possible. Blue crystals, magic, all of the way up to making your opponent lay down with 100k in coins. A hit has to be landed, and if it is plainly impossible for one opponent to hit the other, the match is considered a wash. It can take time and some extra effort, but a level 2 empath with no edged training can Knife Fight a capped rogue. Healing between rounds is allowed and encouraged to keep the competition running as smooth as possible. In roshambo, inevitably there are ties. This is where the 'multi-strike' rule comes into play, and things really get interesting. For every tie, the winner of the tie breaker gets one additional swing at the opponent per tie. If you tie at roshambo three times in a row, and then finally win, you will receive your first strike for winning the game of roshambo, and three additional strikes for a total of four. If a flare is scored, as always, it ends the round regardless of how many strikes you have remaining. If no flare is scored, your opponent only gets one strike. If a flare should result in the death of your opponent, you are automatically declared the winner. If you should kill your opponent by means other than a flare, you are automatically disqualified and they are declared the winner. The goal is to win by flares and to keep the game as fair as possible, not to gut your opponent. Matches More often that not, a Knife Fight takes place between two individuals, but if there are multiple individuals involved, Officially Sanctioned Knife Fights take on a tournament format in which the victors proceed. Now that you know the rules, do you think you have what it takes to be a competitor? Glory and defeat shall tell! They are yours for the taking! Category:Platinum Guides Category:Platinum Roleplaying